


E.S.H.E The Voring Transmutator

by ExprojectEX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Science Fiction, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExprojectEX/pseuds/ExprojectEX
Summary: A high security facility holds a dangerous experiement.They clearly dont have a sense of humor.





	E.S.H.E The Voring Transmutator

"We havent come to the conclusion on how she came to be. Everything of her existense is purely luck. We redid everything, recreated the serums, and even did the experiment on the same day again, yet nothing comes close to how she came to be. We even used DNA data from her digital ID archives to clone her, but its the same results... negative. We exhausted all of our options boss." A distressed scientist explains nervous to his superior, Dr. Telos. Ergus Telos was a competent scientist and expert on the field of body altering products. From nanomachines to synthetic slime, he could create and make anything to modify the human body.

"Are you telling me in the span of one year you cant even get a sample of her!? What class of scientists we are here!" Telos angrily yells at the worried colleague. He was known for his strict yet considerate attitude, but one year was enough time to get a small sample of the test subject.

"Sir, you dont understand. In the report we..."  
"Excuses and excuses, you wrote the same thing for a year, and you expect me to believe it?"  
"Sir, we said it in the reports, she is impossible to study. Her nature makes it a danger to everyone in this facility to even open the containment chamber she is in." The scientist tries in vain to explain to the lead scientist.

Ergus had enough from the staff not following a single order for one year. Not wanting to get the rage from his higher ups, he ordered to be guided to the experiment. His colleague calls for 7 guards to guide him to her cell, at the Tier 1 cells, where the damgerous experients go. It wasnt intended as a prision, but surprizingly works as one, at least for "her".  
As he is escorted through the single line that is the Tier 1 hallway, the eerie silence from everything surrounding the cells added to the already bad feeling Telos had of whatever happened to be inside the cell. Just before getting to the cell, he is adviced by one of the guards...

"She is mad doc, she is the type of things you should kill rather than study." One of the guards stated as they backed down from the doctor. Entering the door to the cell, the doctor observes her.

She is a slime, in all sense of the work. Just blob suspended on a box. The report said they use a gravity pulling system, to make sure she can even move inside the box at all. They forbid any form of contact and making sure she couldnt touch anything, and even more important, someone.

"Who i have the pleasure to meet, i hope you bring food." a clear female voice talks.

"Greetings, experiment E.S.H.E., im Dr. Telos." Ergus presented himself

"Oh, finally someone with modals, is being cold part of being a scientist?" Eshe questions.

"Yes, its part of the job, now into more important..."

"Ahahahahaha, you got a sense of humor doc, i like you already. Unlike the others in the facility of course." 

"So, you are the infamous Eshe. A failed transformative experiment from the Arquel research team. Everything of you is a mystery and pure luck based on all my report of you. If you dont mind asking, would you tell me how you came to be?" Telos inquires

"If i knew, it would say it on the report doctor. We wouldnt be talkinh if those nutjobs actually did their jobs." the sarcasm is apparent on her tone.

Telos was running out of patience and just decided to press on. He asks other stuff as what are her motivations, how she got into all this and several other questions. She either lied, didnt responded or simply replies with sarcasm. Out of spite, he reinforces the gravity pull to make sure she was as cramped as possible.

"Enjoying the space dont you?" He smirks as he keeps reinforcing the pull. She on her part is rendered even more uncomfortable. Having enough of his antics, she willingly starts compressing herself. More and more, she herself starts becoming less visible, to even reduce to less than a coin. This turns out to be extremely unexpected as high amounts of heat emanate from the cells. And in a quick motion, she explodes... along with the cell.

The whole room is at ruins, black smoke and debris cover the whole jail. Telos on the ground, a bit scratched but keeping his stern look. Standing up, he looks around to see where is her.

"Right below you asshole." She claims

"You will always be below me you filthy experi..." she wraps him up and proceeds to crush him from the inside, instantly killing him.

"You arent even worth to absorb, i would rather have trash than your biomass in me." she says as she leaves towards the upcoming guards.

"Just what i needed, some fleshy guards to replenish my mass. Come on, come to..." they start shooting while she talks. Swinging in the ceiling and dodging the bullet hell she swiftly takes the firearms and absorb them, replenishing her mass. Then grabs a guard and throws him towards the group and quickly expels small projectiles, incapacitating all upcoming reinforcements. She stops to absorb some of them and makes haste towards the wasteland outside the Facility.

"A clean escape, just needed a extra push from the gravity device to compress and explode better. All part of the plan hehehehe." Eshe chuckles as she morphs into a winged beast, and soars through the kilometers of barren red wasteland, hoping for a city to hangout.


End file.
